Warriors Fan Fiction 1 - A rouge's Dark side
by K1LL3R 666
Summary: A normal Thunderclan cat gets a lot from a rogue


Warriors fan fiction  
It was one cold day in Thunderclan, and Shadowfang was just about to wake up. Then once he woke, Moonshade walked up to him. "Hey", she said. "How's it been?" "Oh um, nothing, just been hunting as usual. I have caught so much fresh kill that it could feed the clan for moons", said Shadowfang. After their small talk, Shadowfang went to the apprentices den to pick up his apprentice, Redpaw. He went to go get him, when Rabbitpaw ran up to him with big news. "Shadowfang, we need to talk", Rabbitpaw exclaimed. "Um, Redpaw's been acting weird lately." Ever since Shadowfang became Redpaw's apprentice, he's been acting awkward around him. "Well, he can't be that bad", Shadowfang said. "Oh hey, pretty boy", Redpaw said. "I caught a piece of fresh kill just for you, Shadowfang." Shadowfang was very confused. "Um, thanks, I guess I'll eat this now. I really appreciate it. So, yeah", Shadowfang stuttered. Shadowfang ate the vole and left, then he heard Redpaw talking, and desperately went outside the den to hear. "Oh my, I think he's finally in to me", said Redpaw. "I mean, he's so cute with his green eyes and his sleek and beautiful black fur. I think he's the right one for me." "Wait, Shadowfang's a guy and so are you. Do you like him", Rabbitpaw asked. "Well, no", Redpaw said. "I love him! He's such a powerful cat. He's perfect!" After that conversation, Shadowfang went back to the warriors den. He told Moonshade about everything he had seen and heard. She was shocked. "Oh my, that's bad", she said. The next day, Redpaw and Shadowfang were training. "Hey Shadowfang, wanna hear a secret", Redpaw asked. "I, I love you! I just can't take my eyes off you, your so beautiful! I just wanna cuddle with you for all eternity!" Shadowfang made a confused, but flattered face. "Oh, I never knew you felt like that. Well, lets get back to training." Redpaw wanted to try out a move onto Shadowfang. "Hey cute guy, look at this", Redpaw said. Shadowfang got ready for the attack, but he didn't know what was coming for him. Redpaw ran to him and started to lick him constantly. "Oh my god, stop please", said Shadowfang. Redpaw just couldn't handle what he was doing. "Shadowfang, please stop moving, this is and attack", said Redpaw. Shadowfang rolled Redpaw off of him in shock that Redpaw was doing this. The white tomcat apprentice with red spots was just laying down on the clearing. "Oh my god I'm so sorry that that happened", Redpaw apologized. "It's ok, things just got a little bit out of hand, now prepare for this", Shadowfang said softly. Then, out of nowhere, he ran at Redpaw at full speed, jumped over him, and tripped him. As Redpaw flew in the air for that split second, Shadowfang kicked him lightly across the clearing. Redpaw was amazed at how he did that. "Oooh, let me try", he said. After he said that, he walked up to Shadowfang, and smooched him, then he kicked him in his parts. Shadowfang yowled as he was hit on impact. "Ah, that hurt, I must be a real warrior now", he said. "Oh, that was just a little spirit", said Redpaw. Redpaw was completely in love with this black cat. After training, it became night, and Silverpelt shone across the sky. Shadowfang knew his warrior ancestors were watching over him tonight. He made a silent pray to Starclan. "Starclan, please give me the answer to why Redpaw is like this. He is just, to affectionate around me. He loves me. I'm flattered, but, I'm not like this. Please help me, warriors of Starclan", he prayed. He went to the warriors den and went to sleep. In the morning, Shadowfang decided to go to the twoleg place and visit Brambleheart. Even though he was from Bloodclan, they were still friends. Moonshade followed along. Once they got to the twoleg place, they saw Brambleheart sitting on a fence. "Oh hey guys", he said. "Wow, Shadowfang, you never told me your friend was so, hot", Moonshade said emotionally. Brambleheart was flattered. "Oh well, I think your hot too", said Brambleheart. Then, they walked towards each other, both blushing. "We'll, I'll leave you two be", Shadowfang said. When he was gone, Brambleheart and Moonshade started to kiss, then smooch, then they crawled behind the bushes, desperately. Everything went silent, for a few seconds until that bush was as wet as the river. "Wow", said Moonshade. "I see this has happened to you before." Once Shadowfang came back to get Moonshade and go back to the camp, Brambleheart and Moonshade were still behind the bushes. Shadowfang was worried that he couldn't find them. Then he heard a groan. He followed the sound and saw Moonshade and Brambleheart. Shadowfang was shocked. He just thought that they were gonna talk for a while. "Oh my god, Shadowfang", said Moonshade. "I'm so sorry this has happened, I've just gotten too distracted." Actually, Shadowfang was happy for Moonshade. He never expected it, but Moonshade had become a women. Shadowfang slowly walked away as they kept going at it. "Oh, oh, oh my , Brambleheart, this is way better than what Brokenstar did to me a few moons ago", said Moonshade. "I love you Moonshade, and here's something that'll make you love me even more", Brambleheart said. Then, Brambleheart unleashed his tom parts and went into Moonshade. "Ah, oh, oh, oh yes yes yes", said Moonshade. Brambleheart did whatever he could to make this special time a sensation. Then, out of nowhere, Moonshade felt something go into her. It was a white liquid. She moaned as load as she could. "Oh my god, oh, oh, oh it feels amazing. Brambleheart felt the same way. "Moonshade, I think your having kits, a lot of them", Brambleheart said. Then everything stopped for a moment. Brambleheart took his junk and inserted it into Moonshade's lips. "Wow, it tastes delicious, insert your liquids into my mouth", said Moonshade. For about an hour, the only sounds were moaning, slurping, and alot of complements. Then, they both exploded out of nowhere. The liquids splattered everywhere. "Ooooooh my god, it feels so good, I want more. I wanna get all over you", Moonshade struggled. Brambleheart layers her down on her back and started to stroke her. Then Moonshade got her cups and pushed them in between Brambleheart's large stuff. "Your so lucky to have me, Moonshade", Brambleheart said. Moonshade then screamed out of nowhere. She was bleeding. She only felt this once before, but this was worse. But Brambleheart soothed the pain with smooching and alot of liquids entering both of their bodies. Then, Shadowfang came back once again and brought Cinderpelt. "We'll Cinderpelt, let's go here with Moonshade and Brambleheart. Then Shadowfang stroked Cinderpelt and then stuck his junk into her. So many liquids squirted. About two hours later they stopped. It was nighttime. And they slept in the bushes that they made love in. They were sleeping happily.  
The end.


End file.
